marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Centipede Serum
The Centipede Serum is a chemical compound created by Raina with help from other Centipede scientists under the order of John Garrett, using the alias "The Clairvoyant" to cover his identity. It gives its users enhanced strength and invulnerability. It is the source of the powers for the Centipede Soldiers. History Creation Desiring a way to keep himself alive, John Garrett ordered the creation of the serum. To this end, he developed Project Centipede. Raina, a talented scientist involved in the Project, combined various sources that were known to create superpowers or give unearthly attributes and created a version of the serum. Testing This version was proved to be highly unstable during testing. As part of this test, Raina recruited Mike Peterson and a second subject to the program and Debbie and another scientist injected the men with the serum via an intravenous filter. 's filter]] By using Extremis to create the serum, it caused the users to become unstable and explode after a certain period of time. This occurred resulting in the deaths of the other doctor and the second subject as well as the destruction of the Project's lab in Los Angeles. The explosion exposed the project and brought it to the attention of S.H.I.E.L.D. This nearly happened with Peterson but he was prevented from exploding by being injected with dendrotoxin by Coulson's Team.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.01: Pilot Hong Kong injecting himself the serum at the Centipede Project warehouse in Hong Kong]] Having relocated to Hong Kong, the project sought out another subject with whom they hoped to stabilize the serum. Raina brought it in Chan Ho Yin, a pyrokinetic on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Index. They discovered that because of Chan's abnormal blood platelets, he could not explode. Debbie then removed the platelets from Chan who was starting to become mentally unstable. Raina and Debbie attempted to flee the facility but only Raina escaped; Debbie was killed by Chan. Expanded Use John Garrett injected himself with the serum but, due to his deteriorating condition, it only kept him alive and did not give him enhanced abilities. Garrett then ordered Raina to create an army of Centipede Soldiers. These soldiers were successful but also required enormous amounts of energy and rest which they did not receive because the Project could not stay in any location for long due to S.H.I.E.L.D. surveillance. These soldiers were stopped by Coulson's Team and Raina was arrested by S.H.I.E.L.D., but the Project gained control of Mike Peterson and implanted him with their Backscatter X-Ray Eye Implant.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.10: The Bridge HYDRA Uprising Super Soldiers in Cuba]] HYDRA was revealed to have infiltrated S.H.I.E.L.D., and Garrett was exposed. He managed to escape imprisonment with the help of fellow infiltrator Grant Ward.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.17: Turn, Turn, Turn Ward then freed RainaAgents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.18: Providence who continued her work with the serum using HYDRA's incentives program to acquire more subjects whom she turned into Centipede Soldiers.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.22: Beginning of the End Raina found and recreated the GH.325 to complete the serum for John Garrett by doing research on Coulson's Team Hard Drive.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.21: Ragtag At the Battle at Cybertek, these subjects were freed from HYDRA's control. A Cure for Coulson At the request of Phil Coulson's friends, Tony Caine searched through Project Deathlok to find a solution for Coulson's critical condition. Daisy Johnson and Caine met and he gave her the last remaining Centipede Device with the serum in it. However, Caine informed her that John Garrett's version of the serum contained a healing agent developed by the Nazis that was not present in the sample he can give her. Later, Johnson unearthed her mother's corpse to find that healing agent.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.19: Option Two Johnson returned to the Lighthouse with the serum and her mother's corpse and asked Jemma Simmons to improve the serum to save Coulson's life.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.20: The One Who Will Save Us All Simmons succeeded in her task and created the healing agent, however the serum was also necessary to stop Glenn Talbot, as Simmons came up with an idea to mix the Odium with the serum so it would attack Talbot's cell.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.21: The Force of Gravity During the argument, Melinda May could not stand the idea of losing Coulson, so she dropped the Odium to the ground, making the serum only useful for Coulson. Simmons brought him the serum in order to save his life, however he decided not to take it and instead hid it in one of Johnson's Quake Gauntlets. During Johnson's fight against Talbot, she found the serum and injected it into herself. With her newly enhanced strength, she used her Inhuman powers to push Talbot outside of Earth, where he died in space. In the process, the Destruction of Earth was prevented, and with it the resulting dystopian future.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.22: The End Capabilities Composition *'Super Soldier Serum': A variant of the serum created by Abraham Erskine, made to enhance its user natural capabilities.Captain America: The First Avenger *'Gamma Radiation': A type of nuclear radiation.The Incredible Hulk *'Extremis': A virus created by Maya Hansen with help from Tony Stark and updated by Aldrich Killian which allows the human body to regenerate damaged tissue, including the regrowth of severed limbs.Iron Man 3 *'Chan Ho Yin's blood platelets': The blood platelets of Chan Ho Yin, a man with natural pyrokinetic powers, were used to stabilize the Extremis component of the Centipede Serum.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.05: Girl in the Flower Dress Components Exclusive to John Garrett's Serum *'Jiaying's DNA': The DNA of Jiaying, an Inhuman with regeneration and longevity powers, first used by Daniel Whitehall to rejuvenate his body.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.19: Option Two *'GH.325' (recreated): A drug derived from the bodily fluid of G.H.'s corpse.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.14: T.A.H.I.T.I. The first version of the serum gave the user superhuman strength, speed, durability, and a regenerative healing factor. This version of the centipede serum was highly unstable due to Extremis. The second version which included Chan Ho Yin's blood platelets stabilized the serum allowing the users to stop exploding and use the serum properly. The third version which included the GH.325 allowed those users such as John Garrett that were severely injured to gain the abilities a normal Centipede Soldier would have. The side effect was that the user would then slowly go crazy and start carving the Words of Creation. Appearances Trivia *The normal color of the serum is bright orange, but when Raina added the recreated GH.325, the serum became blue. *As seen with Chan Ho Yin and Daisy Johnson, the serum will enhance the user's already existing superhuman powers. References Category:Items Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Items Category:Centipede Project Equipment Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Equipment Category:Enhancement Programs